Donovan Pole
Rejected Mayas Donny was born in the Sunbreak Temple located in the human territory. The temple primarily worships both life and light maya viewing them as the mayas that bring happiness and joy to the world. As a result many of the practitioners have either one or both of those mayas and they never develop or acknowledge their other mayas. Donny's parents lived their entire life in the temple and wanted the same for their child. Donny was born a healthy happy child with high hopes of following his parents footsteps of being influential members of the temple. Don Donny's aura developed when he was four giving him both darkness and death maya. The two mayas his parent possessed but threw away, neglected, and wished they never had. They decided to grow distant and avoid the problem saying he should live a life without using his mayas, and try to not cause issues for them and the temple. & Butterflies Growing up within the temple the other parents shared similar views of Donny that his parents did which would spread to their children. Without either life or light Donny was outcast and alone for a majority of the day after the morning prayer his parents forced him to. He found his escape from his isolation in books. Donny would leave morning prayer and go to the gardens to read being left alone for the entire day without a person interacting with him until he retired to bed. Donny would continue to sit in the same spot in the garden and his next passion was created when butterflies would land on his book. His life would change for the better when a pure black butterfly landed on his book and without thinking he copied it. That day was the same day one of the elders wandered off his usual trail and stumbled across a small child reading and duplicating a butterfly. When the elder sat down and created his own butterfly to play with the child's a plume of yura was created leaving the elder surprised "oh", but before the elder could say anything else Donny broke down crying fearing the worse having broken his parent's rule. However instead of reprimanding the boy like Donny thought he gave Donny a pat on his head. "Theres nothing to be sadden by darkness, a world without darkness is blinding." The elder would see the potential and love for books within Donny and took him under his wing teaching him to use his mayas, and giving him the role of guarding the ancient scripts and text. However no matter his new role, the dislike towards him from the rest of the temple never wavered. Following his dream of gathering relics blessed by the gods, Donny came across the lost temple where Heliux once lived after speaking with Heliux he realized that Heliux needed help and became his avatar leaving him to help Heliux bring back the god of darkness from the holds of Appolion Matrix who was erased from existence because of Pyce being stupid. The war Donny's lack of involvement in the battle of destiny valley was due to him starting his own temple out on the border of the human and dragon territory border. The major driving force that lead him to leaving his temple was the birth of a prodigy in light maya being appointed the task of protecting the old scrolls and books which was Donny's old job before he lift on his first adventure with Fielle. Once he was notified that he was no longer needed at the temple he decided that it was time to go on his own way. The following years he lost contact with most of the group and focused on building and creating a temple he believed would harbor his desires and dreams. After four years his temple housed a growing collection of folk lore, basic to advanced maya techniques, and physical objects relating to each and every god. Upon hearing about the return of the group he meet back up with Fielle and they talked about going out on another expedition to see the world and continue with Donny's dream of having a blessed artifact from every god. However before their adventure began they were meet by Gaia the god of Earth and they were given the task of gathering every god to help stop Destructs and Aeries. Mayas He has Wind and Darkness Maya, Donny was once a death darkness user; however, after the creation of the new mayas Donny was offered the option to exchange his death maya for wind. He was then given knowledge of the maya from Creatus shortly after its creation leading Donny to be a avid wind and darkness user. He is also the avatar of Heliux the god of light. Personality He enjoys everyone that is non-hostile and friendly like him, but he is also slightly cunning when it comes to persuasion to get where he needs to go. However he despises anyone who does harm or has ill intent with no cause. Description Tall semi-muscular build, with his white robes and clean hair. He has a warm and bright smile Category:Character